Wii U
Wii U (МФА: ˈjuː; кодовое название Project Café) — название новой игровой консоли Nintendo, которая является преемником Wii7. Система была представлена на пресс-конференции Nintendo 7 июня2011 года на выставке E3 2011, выпущена в 2012 году.8 Особенностью Wii U является новый контроллер, который может использоваться как дополнительный сенсорный экран, что позволит игроку получить новые игровые ощущения, а в некоторых играх частично заменить телевизор. Контроллер не совместим с играми Wii. Прототип Wii U был представлен на E3.9. Содержание * 1История * 2Предварительный анонс * 3Выход на рынок и продажи * 4Аппаратное обеспечение ** 4.1Wii U GamePad ** 4.2Технические характеристики * 5Комплектация ** 5.1Basic Pack ** 5.2Premium Pack ** 5.3Limited Edition Pack * 6Игры * 7Критика * 8Примечания * 9Ссылки История Консоль была задумана в 2008 году10, после того как компания Nintendo осознала ряд ошибок и ограничений Nintendo Wii. Основной проблемой стал тот факт, что консоль была рассчитана преимущественно на казуальную аудиторию11. Одной из целей Wii U было привлечь более серьёзную игровую аудиторию12. Геймдизайнер Сигэру Миямото признал, что отсутствие HD и ограниченная сетевая структура Wii способствовали тому, что консоль рассматривали отдельно от её основных конкурентов, таких как Xbox 360 и PlayStation 313. Было решено, что в новой консоли должны быть значительные структурные изменения. Внутри компании было много споров по поводу идей для новой консоли; проект обсуждали и пересматривали несколько раз14. Предварительный анонс Хоть консоль и была задумана ещё в 2008 году, сам анонс состоялся в мае 2011, то есть за месяц до E3 2011. На E3 2011 Nintendo провела подробное интервью по поводу новой консоли, однако ответы на большинство вопросов так и не были даны. Выход на рынок и продажи Консоль поступила в продажу 18 ноября 2012 года в США, 30 ноября в Европе, 8 декабря в Японии и 21 — в России. К 30 апреля 2014 года было продано 6,14 млн приставок. Аппаратное обеспечение Wii U GamePad Новый контроллер включает в себя 6,2-дюймовый сенсорный экран с очень большой чувствительностью, который, однако, не поддерживает мультитач. При этом контроллер сохранил традиционные элементы управления: кнопки и аналоговые стики. Такая комбинация разбивает барьеры восприятия между играми, игроками и экраном, создавая так называемое «второе окно» в мир видеоигр. В контроллер встроен акселерометр и гироскоп, присутствует виброотдача, видеокамера, микрофон, динамики и конечно стилус. Кроме того, Wii U также поддерживает все контроллеры от Nintendo Wii: Wii Remote или Wii Remote Plus (до четырёх одновременно), совместимый с ними Nunchuk, геймпады Classic Controller и Classic Controller Pro, а также Wii Balance Board. Технические характеристики| править вики-текст Процессор * Трёхъядерный процессор IBM Power 750 «Espresso» (45нм техпроцесс, частота ядра 1.24 ГГц). Память * Оперативная память объёмом 2 ГБ (1 ГБ зарезервировано системой, 1 ГБ для игр); * 8 и 32 Гб (в зависимости от комплектации) встроенной флеш-памяти для хранения сохранений игр, программного обеспечения и обновлений. Видеосистема * Графический процессор «Latte» (англ.) основан на базе чипа AMD RV770 (но наиболее близок по параметрам к видеокартe Radeon HD 4650), 320 ядер, 40нм техпроцесс, частота 550 МГц;15 * Вывод изображения: 1080p, 1080i, 720p, 480p через HDMI. Энергопотребление * Система Wii U при полной нагрузке будет использовать не более 75 Вт мощности, но большую часть времени ей потребуется только 45 Вт. Диски * Проприетарный формат дисков объёмом 25 Гб. Прочее * Bluetooth 4.0 Габариты * Приблизительно — высота 1,8 дюйма (4,58 см), ширина 10,5 дюймов (26,67 см) и длина 6,8 дюймов (17,27 см). Вес около 3,41 фунта (1,5 кг). Интернет браузер * Движок : — NetFront Browser NX v2.1 * Клиент : — Mozilla/5.0 (Nintendo WiiU) AppleWebKit/534.52 (KHTML, like Gecko) NX/{Версия} NintendoBrowser/{Версия}.{две буквы региона} * Поддерживаемые протоколы : — HTTP1.0/HTTP1.1/SSL3.0/TLS1.0/TLS1.1/TLS1.2 * Поддерживаемые стандарты : — HTML4.01/HTML5/XHTML1.1/CSS1/CSS2.1/CSS3. (частично) : — DOM1-3/ECMAScript : — XMLHttpRequest/canvas/Video/Web Storage (частично) : — Web Messaging/Server-Sent Events/Device Orientation/WOFF/SVG * Плагины : — Без поддержки плагинов, как, например, Adobe Flash * TouchEvent : — Поддерживается одно событие за единицу времени: touchstart, touchend, touchmove, touchcancel * Разрешение : — Ширина: 980px, если не указано иное : — Возможна пользовательская настройка ширины/высоты мета-тэгами. * Сохранение/загрузка контента : — Невозможно * Видео : — MP4, M3U8+TS(HTTPLiveStreaming) (частичная функциональность) * Кодеки : — H.264 — MPEG-4 AVC Video (частичная функциональность) * Аудио-кодеки : — AAC — ISO/IEC 14496-3 MPEG-4 AAC (частичная функциональность) * Обратная совместимость: новая консоль имеет обратную совместимость с Wii играми и аксессуарами. Вы также можете перевести свои игры, загруженные из канала Wii на Wii U; * Wii U поддерживает внешние USB-носители размером до 2 ТБ. Комплектация Basic Pack Самая дешёвая версия консоли. Включает в себя белую Wii U с жёстким диском на 8 Гб, Wii U GamePad, диск с игрой а также кабель HDMI. Premium Pack Премиум-версия консоли включает в себя чёрную Wii U с жёстким диском на 32 Гб, Wii U GamePad, кабель HDMI, сенсорную планку, подставку под Wii U GamePad, подставку для подзарядки, Вертикальную подставку для Wii U, а также подписку на Nintendo Network Premium. Также в комплекте идёт Nintendo Land — игра, показывающая эксклюзивные возможности Wii U и её планшетного контроллера. Позднее также были выпущены комплекты с такими играми, как New Super Mario Bros. U и New Super Luigi U, Mario Kart 8, Splatoon, Super Mario Maker, Xenoblade Chronicles X Limited Edition Pack Ограниченное издание консоли. Включает в себя то же, что и Premium Pack, а также классический контроллер от Nintendo — Pro Controller. В разное время поставлялась в комплекте с такими играми, как ZombiU, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, Lego City Undercover. Игры См. также: Список игр на Wii U На момент выхода библиотека консоли включала в себя следующие игры: * Assassin's Creed III * Batman: Arkham City * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Darksiders II * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Sports Connection * FIFA 13 * Game Party Champions * Just Dance 4 * New Super Mario Bros. U * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge * Nintendo Land * Rabbids Land * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Sing Party * Skylanders Giants * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * Transformers: Prime – The Game * Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper * Wipeout 3 * Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013 * ZombiU * Rayman Legends По состоянию на 23 июля 2015 года WiiU имеет 639 подтверждённых игр, 173 из них являются эксклюзивами для консоли. Наиболее популярные розничные игры от Nintendo и других разработчиков также доступны через цифровой сервис Nintendo eShop. Критика С начала старта продаж Wii U появилось немало негативных отзывов, в основном связанных с необходимостью после покупки скачивать обновление в 1 Гб, которое загружалось и устанавливалось в течение примерно полутора часов. Обновление было необходимо для возможности использования онлайн-сервисов, профиля и меню Wii и в целом повышало стабильность системы. Также на старте требовалось скачать обновления для большинства игр. Недовольство у первых покупателей вызывало и долгое время загрузки некоторых игр и приложений в меню. Тем не менее браузер Wii U на момент её выхода был одним из лучших среди домашних консолей. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Запуск Wii U в России откладывается | 2012 | Новости | Nintendo # '''↑ Consolidated Sales Transition by Region (PDF). Nintendo (July 29, 2015). Проверено 29 июля 2015. # ↑''' Rob Crossley. Nintendo Wii U disc capacity at 25GB. Develop (8 June 2011). Проверено 8 июня 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 августа 2012. # '''↑ Totilo, Stephen. This is the Wii U Console in my Ink-Stained Hands (8 June 2011). Проверено 8 июня 2011. # ↑''' Требуется софтмод на режим Wii и контроллер GameCube с адаптером Mayflash. - 1 # '''↑ Amazon.com: Mayflash Nintendo GameCube Controller Adapter for Wii/Wii U: Video Games # ↑''' 'Wii 2' Codenamed 'Project Café'. IGN (15 апреля 2011). Проверено 16 апреля 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 августа 2012. # '''↑ Консоль Nintendo Wii U, возможно, поступит в продажу 18 ноября — Железо и гаджеты — Игровые консоли — Компьюлента # ↑''' Keza Macdonald. WiiU – Hands-on impressions and hardware photos. VG247. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 августа 2012. # '''↑ Iwata Asks: E3 2008 Special Edition(недоступная ссылка — история). — «'Iwata:' I've been looking back at my calendar right before this interview, and I noticed that it's been just about three years since we started having meetings about this.» Проверено 9 июня 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2011. # ↑''' Iwata Asks: E3 2011 Special Edition(недоступная ссылка — история). — «'''Iwata: The other things is, shortly after the Wii console was released, people in the gaming media and game enthusiasts started recognizing the Wii as a casual machine aimed toward families, and placed game consoles by Microsoft and Sony in a very similar light with each other, saying these are machines aimed towards those who passionately play games. ... It was a categorization between games that were aimed towards core, and casual.» Проверено 9 июня 2008.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2011. # ↑''' Iwata Asks: E3 2008 Special Edition(недоступная ссылка — история). — «'''Iwata: On the other hand, I certainly do not think that Wii was able to cater to every gamer's needs, so that's also something I wanted to resolve. ... The keyword for our presentation at this year's E3 is "Deeper and Wider". With Wii U, I would like to offer this proposal with that concept.» Проверено 9 июня 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2011. # ↑''' Iwata Asks: E3 2008 Special Edition(недоступная ссылка — история). — «'''Miyamoto: But one of the key reasons that such things as the core and the casuals exist today is that we decided not to adopt HD on the Wii console. Of course, besides that there are things like issues with the controller and the challenges that it brings, network functionalities and many other things, but I think HD was the biggest factor that everyone was able to clearly understand the difference.» Проверено 9 июня 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2011. # ↑''' Iwata Asks: E3 2011 Special Edition(недоступная ссылка — история). — «'''Iwata: We actually debated quite a bit until we settled on the way it is now. There was a lot of back and forth before reaching where we are now. Miyamoto: Right, we did. We started from scratch many times.» Проверено 9 июня 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2011. # ↑ Wii U graphics power finally revealed (англ.) (5 Февраля 2013). Ссылки * Nintendo Network @ E3 2011